Home is Were My Heart Lies
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: Ruthie is back from Scotland but every thing has changed. Every thing has Gone worng but no one told her the news the one person who can help her can't be reached. whos going to help Ruthie now. it's a Marthie
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi my name is Ruthie Camden and I am 16 years old. I live in Scotland, but I was born in a town called Glen Oak. There are nine people in my family. I am the fifth child of the seven Camden kids.

My family contains of my mother Annie, my father Eric, my brother Matt who is married to Sarah, my sister Mary and her husband Carols and nephew Charlie ,my other sister Lucy and her husband Kevin and niece Savannah, my other brother Simon, and my two youngest brothers the twins Sam and David. Oh, and our dog Happy. In order from oldest to youngest goes a little like this, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Me, Sam then David.

Matt and Sarah live in New York and go to medical school. Lucy, Kevin and Savannah live in our garage apartment. Lucy goes to collage and is studying to be the associate pastor at our church. Kevin is a part time police officer. Mary, Carlos and Charlie also live in New York. Sam and David are in the third grade and live with my mother and Father. Simon is living in his dorm in collage.

My Father is the pastor at my church. He helps people with all there problems. My mother is a stay at home mom, but she likes to do a lot of hands on kind of work.

I came to Scotland to get away from everything. I'm going to a really nice school and I have a nice apartment that I share with my new friend Lily.

I have four best friends; there names are Jean, Margaret, Mac and Martin. I really miss them. But I have really great friends here, but not great as them. Martin is like a brother to me because he lived with us for a bit. Mac and I went out for two months I think. I miss them because they all live back in Glen Oak.

My nickname my friends have for me is Camdork. I hate being called Ruth. My brother Matt and my sisters Lucy and Mary call me munchkin. I don't like it, but I can't do anything about it because they are older then me.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own 7th heaven ha yea right

* * *

**Chapter one**

Ruthie was sitting by her computer when she got an e-mail. It was from her mother. She moved her cursor over the email and clicked it open.

Hey Ruthie,

I miss you so much. Sam and David say hi. Your father is doing fine and he is still going for his heart check ups now and then. Lucy, Kevin and Savannah are doing really good. Savannah said her first word!! It was A Ruthie. Lucy was a bit upset but you're a big part of Savannah's life. Happy is her usual self, but it's getting hard for her to move around. Simon has passed his first year of college. Matt and Sarah are having a baby; I think Sarah is three weeks pregnant. Mary is back with Carlos and Charlie again. The people in town are gossiping about you like they did with Mary. I have to go now baby girl. I'll talk to you later.

Love you so much,

Mom

P.S. We are coming to visit you in a month.

Ruthie smiled as she finished reading her mothers email. _I miss them so much. But I love it here in Scotland. _Ruthie thought.

Wondering if anyone was on their computer, Ruthie signed on to M.S.N. Surprisingly Lucy, Mary, Matt, Simon, Jane, Margaret and Mac where on. As soon as she signed on two instant messages popped up. One was from Margaret and the other from Jane.

_Lame Jane-Hey Ruthie _

_Moronic Margaret-_ _Hey Ruthie we miss you so much_

_Camdork!-Hey lame Jane and Moronic Margaret… I miss you guys to. How Glen Oak?_

_Lame Jane-_ _Good, but we miss you sooo much…. and people gossip to much._

Mac has been added to the conversation.

_Camdork! -_ _I know those people… they did the same to Mary when she left to go live with my grandparents in Buffalo._

_Mac say-Hey Ruthie…. I miss you so much!! How is Scotland?_

_Camdork! – Its terrific… you should come visit me when my parents come_.

_Moronic Margaret-_ _Tempting, but I have to work_

_Lame Jane-_ _Me to… sorry Camdork_

_Mac-_ _I would but, I have to baby sit my little cousin four two months_

Then in the bottom of her screen a little boxed popped up and it said…

_Martin just signed in._

_Camdork! – Hey guys give me a few…I'm gonna add Martin to the conversation._

_Lame Jane- Actually…I g2g…I will talk to you later Camdork… I love you xox Lame Jane_

_Camdork! - Ok love you to Lame Jane…talk 2 you later _

_Mac-_ _I have to get ready for work… talk to you later Ruthie_

_Camdork! -_ _Ok bye Mac_

_Moronic Margaret- Ruthie I g2g as well…but I love you and will talk to you later._

_Camdork!_ _Bye Moronic Margaret…t love you_

Mac, Moronic Margaret and Lame Jane sign out.

Ruthie opened the box with Martins name in it and wrote…

_Camdork! -_ _Hey Martin I miss you sooo much…. but I have to do homework so call me on my cell… incase you forgot it for some stupid reason here it is, 564-788-4432 love you lots… Ruthie_

_Martin-_ _Hey Ruthie! Ok I will call you and no I didn't lose it… how could I forget your number…_

_Camdork! –_ _Lol… ok bye Martin… and yours is 879-627-8472_

With that, they both sign off msn and do their Homework.

* * *

hey hope you like the story like i told you before this was my first story from my old account so its not as good as my other ones but it is complete but i will add chapters very so often do you can get shorter reads i will update rlly soon sorry for the long wait on my other storys i am working on updating them

review plz

HATERZ HATE HARDER

-angela


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own 7th heaven ha yea right

* * *

**Chapter two**

After two long hours of doing her homework, Ruthie decided to take a little break. She looked down at her work and let out a sigh.

_I wish I was with Margaret, Jane, Mac and Martin right now. This is so boring._ She thought

Looking up from her pile homework, she saw her roommate Lily standing above her.

Ruthie screamed a little.

"**Why did you DO that? You scared the crap out of me."** Ruthie questioned.

"Sorry… I didn't know you would scream." Lily said in a very apologetic tone.

"Why wouldn't I scream? You snuck up on me when I was doing my homework." Ruthie stated.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and some friends to get some pizza." Lily asked.

"Can you just bring home a slice or two for me? I have a lot of homework to finish and I still have to study for my test tomorrow." Ruthie asked as she reached into her wallet for money.

"Ok I will bring you home two slices. What kind do you want?" Lily asked as she took the money from Ruthie.

"Veggie pizza please." Ruthie said with a smile. Pizza with veggies on it was her favorite.

"Bye Ruthie" Lily said.

Lily went to change and was out the door before you could even blink an eye.

Just as Ruthie was about to finish her homework, her cell rang.

_RING… RING… RING…_

"Hello Ruthie Camden speaking."

"Hi Ruthie… its Martin."

"What's up" Asked Ruthie. She was happy to hear from him.

"You wanted me to call you so I did." Martin replied. _Did she forget that she wanted me to call already? _Martin wondered to himself.

"Oh yea!" Ruthie exclaimed. _Wow I must be going blonde or something. _Ruthie thought to herself.

"So, why did you want me to call you?" Martin inquired.

"My parents are coming to Scotland next month to visit me. I was going to ask you if you were going to come with them. I miss you guys so much." Ruthie answered.

"Of course I'll come. I miss you so much." Martin replied. He missed her a lot and was happy that she asked him to come and visit. Plus it would be really cool to visit a new country.

"Tell my parents that you're coming. Oh yea Mac, Margaret and Jane can't come." Ruthie sighed.

"Really? Ok well I have to go. I have to get to work." Martin stated. He really didn't like work, but it put money in his pocket every week.

"Awww…I guess I'll talk to you later." Ruthie pouted.

"Bye Camdork." Martin joked.

Smiling to herself, Ruthie hung up and placed her cell phone on the charger so her battery didn't die out. Looking up from the she had placed her phone, she saw Lily standing over her yet again. But this time, she had a brown take out bag and a can of diet Coke.

"Here you go Ruthie. Two slices of veggie pizza, just what you asked for." Lily said as she handed the food to Ruthie.

"Thanks Lily. How much was it?" Ruthie inquired.

"7.25" Lily replied.

"So you had enough right?" Ruthie asked.

"Yep…here's your change." Lily handed Ruthie her change. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed early." Lily announced.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Ruthie."

It was ten o'clock when Ruthie decided to go to bed. But, before she could feel the soft, warm, and inviting coziness of her bed, she got an e-mail. It was from Martin.

It was titled dated Tuesday April 6, 2006. That was when he lived with them.

Curious to what it said, Ruthie opened it.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you. I wanted to tell you to your face, but I couldn't. You were like a sister to me for so long that telling you that I love you more than a friend is hard. I know you're going to be a little scared, but please don't be. _

_Comment added Wednesday April 6, 2007_

_ Ruthie I know I didn't send this until tonight but, I still love you and I want to be with you. But I can't because you're in Scotland. I wanted to tell you when you left; but I couldn't. So I'm going to come to Scotland next week to see you. Your apartment is still 3482 Scotties apartment on Maxwell Street, suit RL75. I have to go now. But I will talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Martin_

Ruthie just sat at her computer completely dumbfounded. All that was going through her mind was that her best friend Martin was in love with her._ I love him too. But, how will I tell him?_ Ruthie wondered to herself and started to cry. Opening up a new message back, Ruthie decided to write Martin back.

_Dear martin,_

_Yes 3482 Scotties apartment on Maxwell Street, suit RL75 is still my address. But I share it with my roommate. Her name is Lily and she is really nice. See you next week._

_Love,_

_Ruthie_

Turning off the computer, Ruthie changed into her blue pajama pants, her grey t-shirt, and went to sleep. The next morning Ruthie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock screaming in her ear. She thought the whole thing with Martin was a dream. She went to her computer and saw that Martin had written back to her.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_ I will be leaving on Friday and will be there Saturday. I got two weeks of vacation time. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Martin_

Once again Ruthie sat there looking pale and completely and utterly shocked.

_It wasn't a dream, _she thought._ "_He really does love me?" Ruthie said aloud. Without even realizing she said it out loud, Lily heard.

"Who loves you?" Lily asked.

"What" Ruthie replied with a puzzled look on her face?

"Did I stutter? Who loves you?" Lily repeated.

"No one does." Ruthie answered.

"What ever." Lily rolled her eyes. _Why is she lying? I heard her as clear as day, _Lily wondered.

Ruthie got off the computer and went and got ready for school. She put her hair in a long curly ponytail with a little make up and left for school. A few minutes, her cell rang. Not sure if it was Martin or not, Ruthie decided to let it ring. She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Asked one of her friends.

"No" Ruthie replied.

"Fine, I will" Carries retorted. She reached over and grabbed Ruthie's phone.

In her Scottish accent Carrie said, "Hello, Ruthie's friend Carrie speaking."

"Hi. This is Mac. Where's Ruthie." Mac asked. _Why isn't Ruthie answering her phone, _Mac wondered.

"She is in class right now talking a test." Carrie lied.

"Ok…tell her Mac called and to call me back please." Mac replied.

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Ruthie asked.

"Mac or Mark…something like that." Carrie answered.

* * *

Ok hey every one i updated but remeber this is not that grate its for my old accoutn so yeah i am trying to write my other storys but i juss can't find the right this to right it turns out crappy Ugh ... kay well i will update wat ever i have and yah keep reading and checking back :P

Haterz Hate Harder

-angela

* * *


End file.
